Kaze'aze
Kaze'aze, sometimes known as KazeAaze, KazeAze, or Kaze'Aze, and as Jin Kaze'aze when fighting her true form. She is the first major antagonist in the game. She can be found in her castle as the boss after defeating a possessed Lass. She is the main cause of the war between the kingdoms of Serdin and Kanavan. She disguised herself as the Queen of Kanavan's most trusted advisor and convinced her to go to war with Serdin. Kaze'aze escaped after she was found out but before she could be executed. Thus, the Queen of Kanavan banded together an alliance of Trackers, made to protect the Kanavan Kingdom from further suffering by Kaze'aze. None of the Trackers ever returned, including Elesis' father, so the Queen of Serdin made a group called Grand Chase to find and defeat her, for the sake of all Bermesiah. When Kaze'aze was met at Kamiki's Castle, she was seen as the possessed Lass. Ryan and Ronan yell at her, saying its Kaze'aze. She flees to her castle, while having the grand chase "squirm" under her minions. At her own castle, she is confronted. The Grand Chase accuse her of starting this "war", while Kaze'aze claims that she did not start it; only provided the tools (which is an obvious lie). She then says a "ruler" must be made to end all this trouble, and Kaze'aze claims that she will take that role. Kaze'aze then transforms after the "frail" body was too damaged, shocking the Grand Chase. After her defeat, she mocks them by using words of the "peace" being disrupted by their actions, which is not "true" peace. She then vanishes, with her claiming to return when humans suffer the minds of "chaos". Lass is spat out from her, while he has depression upon his actions. He is then sorriful, but wishes to start a new life. Attacks When players fight her upon defeating Lass, she appears on the left part of the screen as Jin Kaze'Aze. Her attacks consist mostly of magic, though she uses two non-magic attacks, both that require the player to jump or else they will suffer damage. One is where she puts both paws on the ground, causing a little damage to players if they get hit, then uses both paws to shake the ground. The other one consists of three quick hits to the ground; players usually only get hit by one or two of the quakes. Usually she uses the fireball attack after pounding the ground three times. Kaze'aze's magic attacks are usually powerful. One is where she can summon bolts of lightning that are evenly spaced and are shown before they hit as a white line. Another is where she shoots out four spheres of shadow that can inflict the curse status. When they hit a wall, they split into smaller spheres, before disappearing again. Another is a giant ball of fire that looks as if Kaze'aze uses the power of the sun and will go horizontally in front of her, having medium range, and can be avoided by being behind or above the move. Battling Kaze'Aaze Fighting the possessed Lass is rather easy if players are patient. He'll slide out of danger whenever he takes too much damage, so don't expect to hit big combos on him. Just take it one strike at a time. Thunder Slash is best avoided by changing platforms (either jumping to a higher one or descending to a lower one, depending on where the player is in lieu with Kaze'Aaze); Final Strike Chaser can be avoided by running towards Kaze'aze so the slashes go over the player's head. Try to finish the fight with a full MP gauge and pet gauge if possible. Kaze'aze is a different matter altogether. Players should unleash everything they have at the outset of the battle, following it up with a pet attack to get a decent start on regaining MP. If the team has a Restore Spiritual Energy item, use it, then fire off another level 3 MP attack. If the fight drags on, use level 1 MP attacks to dodge the shadow balls. Crossbowman and Thief can make good use of the platform above Kaze'Aaze when she spawns to stay safe from most of her attacks. See Also *Lass *Kaze'aze's Castle *Story Trivia *During Season 1 of Grand Chase, Lass did not originally appear in Kaze'aze's Castle; instead a slightly humanoid, smaller form of Kaze'aze appeared, wielding an orb similar to Abyss Knight's and capable of firing a large beam from it (called "Double Buster"). After defeating this form, the orb within her hand grows several times larger until it sparks a reaction, transforming into her to her complete form, Jin Kaze'aze. *Back in Season 1, Kaze'aze had an animation to transform, but it was removed. It is unknown why the animation was taken out. *Kaze'aze seemingly mocked a "peace" disturbed because of the Chase's violence, but that was actually a fact. They slaughtered countless Goblins, Orcs, Harpies, Dragons, Trolls, Golems, Machines, Anmons, and other beings just to find Kaze'aze. **However, Kaze'aze did start all of this, so it balances out between the "violence" caused. *Kaze'aze Lass does not share the updated regular stance animation a basic Thief has after his Skill Tree update. *A pet has been made after Kaze'Aze's Jin Form, and has been named "Kaze'Doggeh" on the North American Grand Chase server. It can be obtained by acquiring a 'Pet Book: Kaze'Doggeh' item from completing Battle for Bermesiah on Champion Mode. The book has a chance to drop, so it is not a guaranteed drop. Note that the book will show after you appear back in the room lobby, and not as a drop from the actual boss himself. *According to Ronan's character description, Kaze'aze possessed him. However, that was just from a comic and the official text; Ronan was met at the Gorge of Oath with no signs of possession. *It is strongly suggested that Kaze'aze was the "Demon" that attacked Sieghart 600 years ago. *Lass has a skill, "Shadows of the Past" (or "Dark Memories"), that makes him groan in pain while Kaze'aze is projected and attacking in two ways. The first way is when it pounds the ground furiously, the second is when it spews a powerful fireball directly infront of its summoner. Also, the summoning of Kaze'aze is smaller, for obvious reasons. **However, players may strangely find the skill weaker than Raven Walker (GP), whereas Dark Memories is a Cash component and its Kaze'aze, which is supposed to be more superior.